Lugia
Lugia (ルギア, Rugia) is a Psychic/Flying-type Diving Pokémon and a Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is often considered to be closely related to Ho-Oh as a duo, even sometimes as its polar opposite. Lugia is represented as "guardian of the seas", and Ho-Oh is represented as "guardian of the skies." Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (Adult Lugia; both English and Japanese), Megumi Hayashibara (young Lugia; both English and Japanese), Eric Rath (Telepathy talk; English), Kōichi Yamadera (Telepathy talk; Japanese) Lugia are very large creatures which bear a resemblance to something between a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. They are primarily pale silver-white, but have blue undersides with slightly varying tones. They have a somewhat beak-like, ridged mouth, although they have teeth on their lower jaw. Their head has a point to the back, and Lugia’s eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. Lugia have long slender necks and their bodies are smooth and streamlined, with the exception of dark blue or black spike-like protrusions which run down the length of their back, and two smaller ones on the ends of their tails. It has large wings that resemble hands. Special Abilities Lugia has the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to double its PP usage in battle. Lugia is the only known Pokémon that learns Aeroblast. Known as the Guardian of the Seas, Lugia is tremendously intelligent, and is very gentle with the life around it. Lugia is the leader of the legendary birds. When they fight over territory, Lugia is the only Pokémon that can quell their ceaseless fighting. Due to the fact that it can blow houses away with the single flap of its wings, it isolates itself deep within the great current, to prevent it from harming civilization. Lugia is also intelligent enough to even speak telepathically, like Mewtwo. It can gracefully fly through the skies and can sometimes resemble a bird. It is closely related to Ho-Oh, considered to be is rival or polar opposite, as Ho-Oh is the Guardian of the Skies. The two once both resided in Ecruteak City atop the Tin and Brass Towers and worshipped by humans until the Brass Tower burnt to the ground and both birds flew away. Strangely, the two Pokémon have completely different types. Fire and Psychic is a very unusual match up, this is also strange because Lugia knows Water-type attacks, giving Ho-Oh the disadvantage in battle. This may be a reason that these Pokémon have never battled each other in the anime. It is also known that if it flaps its wings, it causes a 40 days storm. Behavior Not very much is known about the behavior of Lugia, as they are fantastically rare and elusive Pokémon. Lugia have been on occassion observed with their offspring, suggesting that despite about being known as rare, even other other legendary Pokémon can have a breeding population. They are generally known to be peaceful, protective, calm, modest and benevolent; it is believed the reason they tend to isolate themselves from civilization is to protect humans and other Pokémon from their great powers. However, like all creatures, they can become enraged if they feel threatened, particularly if they are protecting their young. Because of this, contact with Lugia is best done carefully, most attempts at capturing one of these magnificent creatures has ended poorly, and is ill advised as their role in controlling world climate is still not well understood. Habitat Lugia usually live very deep on the ocean floor, not because they are natural sea-dwellers, but because they fear that they can accidentally cause untold devastation. Lugia are typically spotted near the Whirl Islands of Johto and, when disturbed, flying high in the sky. When captured they like to be next to water or listen to it. Diet As deep sea dwellers, it is shown that this Pokémon feeds on seaweeds. However, since its appearance seems to be based on a sea dragon or a whale, it is possible that Lugia feeds on small aquatic animals. Major appearances Silver (Johto) A parent Lugia and its child (nicknamed Silver by Oliver) lived near Silver Rock Isle in the Whirl Islands. Dr. Namba attempted to capture both the parent Lugia and Silver for Giovanni in The Mystery is History, A Parent Trapped!. and A Promise is a Promise. Ash and Misty act as if this was their first time seeing a Lugia, as if the second movie never took place. Meowth, as well, said that he'd "never seen a Pokémon like that before!" On the contrary, the dub pays mention of the Lugia that was seen in the Orange Islands, with both James and Ash stating that it was "like" the one they'd seen in the Orange Islands. In both versions, Ash first refers to the baby Lugia as a "mysterious Pokémon." Minor appearances Lugia saved Ash, Misty and Tracey, Sonic, Chris, Tails, and Chuck from being sucked into a whirlpool in Around the Whirlpool. A Lugia also appeared in a Team Rocket fantasy in An Egg Scramble!. Lugia made a brief cameo at the beginning of Jirachi: Wish Maker and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM Category:Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Non-Evolution Pokemon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Body style 09 Pokémon